In the field of medicine, it is known to encapsulate a drug inside a microsphere in order to provide a method of delivery to a patient, e.g. by ingestion. In a separate development, in recent years, attention has been given to use of magnetic drug carriers for the purpose of guiding the drug to a specific location by a magnetic field, or for use in magnetic resonance imaging.